Beautiful
by LintyFresh
Summary: Another Cheesy One


The lights were spinning and he felt dizzy. Watching the mass of gyrating bodies made him feel uneasy. For fuck's sake! All he had wanted was some dinner! They had been driving back from classes and Tallahassee had demanded that they go into a dilapidated old bar because they served a special Twinkie dessert. After he stuffed himself with around thirty of them, he rushed to the bathroom, cussing and clutching his stomach. It wasn't his best moment to say the least. What Columbus hadn't realized was that the bar doubled as a popular club at night. He didn't care at first, but he was starting to notice the way they looked at him; hunched over and dressed in shabby sweats. He hoped that Tallahassee would be finished puking soon. Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed a guy separate from the crowd and come towards him.

The guy was good looking; he was well toned, had sand hair, and, kinda looked like the boy next door. He walked with confidence, perhaps too much.

"Hey there beautiful-eyes, let me treat you. What do you want to drink?" he said. His voice startled Columbus, who hadn't noticed him. He nervously turned his head to face him.

Columbus stuttered, "U-Um, I'm k-kinda here with s-somebody. H-he's in t-the bathroom, but t-thanks for the offer."

If possible, mystery guy's smile seemed whiter. "Now, don't play hard to get. I think we both know nobody's in the bathroom. Just let me buy you a drink and I'll let you dance with me for a bit", came his arrogant tone.

This guy was starting to annoy Columbus. He tried one more time. "T-There really is someone in the bathroom and I'm leaving as soon as he's done. I'm sure there's someone else who wants to dance with you", he spoke firmly this time.

To Columbus's surprise the guy started to snicker, eventually throwing back his head and howling with laughter. He smiled meanly, "Oh god, you actually though I was serious? I was dared to do this. My friend paid me twenty bucks to sweet talk you. You really are a fagot! What gives you the right to turn me down? Your dressed like a hobo and probably have never been laid in your life!"

Columbus didn't know what to say. He lowered his head and whispered, "Please stop this."

His words seemed to goad the other guy even more. "What, did you actually think that I was going to sleep with you? God, I bet no living thing would ever want you. I bet you're a little whore who actually has to beg people to kiss. You're pathetic, a stuttering piece of shit. Hey, here's an idea. If you kiss my feet, I might actually think about t-"

Tallahassee was done throwing up; he flushed the toiled and put his had back on. He rose unsteadily to his feet and walked to his sink. He rinsed his mouth and splashed water in his face. God, this bar was horrible. The food was sub-par and the Twinkies in his dessert were stale. The only thing that would turn this night around would be going home and getting some good southern comfort from Columbus. Shit, he hoped he hadn't left spit-fuck waiting too long. He opened the door of the men's bathroom and headed towards Columbus. He was annoyed to spot a blond kid talking to HIS Columbus, but stopped dead at hearing:

"..I bet no living thing would ever want you."

Oh hell no. Nobody had ever had much of a problem with Columbus, who was known around campus as a sweet computer geek who would help if you were in a jam. Tallahassee's rage grew as the jackass continued see red. When his vision returned, he found himself connecting his fist to the bastard's face.

Columbus was surprised to hear those awful, cutting words stop. He raised his head and was greeted with the sight of Tallahassee beating the shit out of the jerk that had harassed him. He stood still for a moment, processing the sight. His mind quickly jumped to the conclusion that if Tallahassee was not stopped, he would soon be charged for murder. With shaking legs, he slowly approached the two. He slowly placed both hands on Tallahassee's shaking shoulders.

"Stop Talla. Your going to kill him if you don't stop" sounded shaky and small to his own ears.

Slowly, Talla rose. He lifted the quaking boy by the front of his shirt. He roared, "And this piece of shit would deserve it. Apologize!"

"I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again! Please!" croaked out the poor bastard who dared insult Columbus in front of Tallahassee.

Tallahassee flung him aside and turned around to envelop Columbus. Columbus's knees gave out and he would have fallen if not for Tallahassee. Tallahassee lifted him bridal style and for once, Columbus did not complain. The crowd that had gathered parted to let them reach them through the door; Tallahassee would have sooner eaten his own hand than pay for the meal they had tonight. He carried Columbus to their yellow hummer and opened the door with surprising ease. He gently set Columbus onto to seat and even buckled him in. He then proceeded to go around the car, open the door, and start driving.

The entire car ride was silent. Tallahassee parked close to their dorm and then carried Columbus to the dorm and up a flight of stairs to their dorm room, he didn't give a fuck about who saw. Columbus's headed to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Tallahassee to brush his teeth, strip off his pants and shirt, and climb into bed. Soon, Columbus emerged from the bathroom, matching Tallahassee in wearing only boxers. It wasn't after he climbed into bed that he spoke.

"He's right you know, the guy from the bar", his voice sounded scratchy and tired.

Tallahassee's reaction was predictable. He yelled, "Like hell he is! Are you drunk or something, 'cause you must be in order to believe shit like that!"

Columbus shook his head and smiled sadly, "Believe it or not he is right. I've never really known what you see in me. I dress shabbily and don't pay almost any attention to my appearance. I stutter and I'm nervous and I am gay. Everyone knows I'm not exactly attractive and you're the only person whose every slept with me. It's okay, I've accepted it."

Even as he said this, his voice quavered. He started to sob and pressed his face into Tallahassee's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Tallahassee rubbed soothing circles into Columbus's back.

His heart broke at Columbus's words. "You really must be drunk. Now listen here, I'm only going to say all of this romantic mush once. If I wanted someone who was always was obsessed about their appearance, I would've dated a girl. I think you're stuttering's cute and your not nervous, just cautious. Mind you, that's something I quite appreciate. It saves me a ton of trouble most of the time. There's nothing wrong with being gay, I think you're just about the only man I've ever been attracted too. I liked the fact that you were a virgin our first time, I don't like sluts or whores", his words were uncharacteristically soft for him.

He continued, "I love you. I love the way you're so anal about something's, it makes me laugh. I love the way you always face the day instead of avoiding it. I love the way you always eat pancakes with a mountain of whipped cream. I love you've never judged me on anything and don't involve yourself with petty things. Everything I've said is true. Your beautiful, please don't ever change."

Tallahassee began to worry when Columbus stopped making any sounds, but his worries were erased when Columbus raised his head and caught him in a kiss. It was soft, unlike most other kisses they shared. That night they didn't have sex, instead they just lay under the covers and cuddled. Whispering secrets and sappy wishes to each other. Tallahassee fell asleep spooning with Columbus. His last thought was to buy a new gun and find the fucker from the bar. After all, Columbus had told him he looked sexy when using a gun.


End file.
